Banjo Gets Stuck
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Banjo gets horribly trapped...so it's up to Kazooie to try to save him...


Banjo Gets Stuck

_Well, I'm creating another one-shot…in this story Gruntilda sets a trap for Banjo and Kazooie has to think up a way to save him…_

Banjo and Kazooie were once again on another adventure. As it turns out, Gruntilda was up to no good again. She was trying to cast a spell that was going to make Spiral Mountain ugly, and of course the bear and bird didn't approve of that.

During one of the worlds however, an unfortunate incident occurred to our duo.

"Wow! Look at all these honey pots, Kazooie!" Banjo noticed, looking through a hole that was just big enough for him to squeeze through.

He immediately crawled through the hole and started devouring all of the honey pots at a rapid pace.

"Gee Banjo, despite being a bear you eat like a pig!" scolded Kazooie.

"What can I say, Kazooie? I just love honey!" answered Banjo.

Suffice to say he continued eating and eating and eating, and eventually he started getting a little chubby.

"Looks like you've put on some new pounds, Banjo!" noticed Kazooie.

Banjo tried to crawl through the hole now that he was finally done eating all the honey…and unfortunately he got stuck.

"Help me, Kazooie!" demanded Banjo.

"That's what you get for eating so much of that honey." replied Kazooie sarcastically.

"Get me out of here!" screamed the bear.

"Very well, I'll go look for someone to help you." agreed the bird.

The first person he asked for help was Bottles.

"What do you want from me, Kazooie?" inquired Bottles.

"I need you to help Banjo, Goggle Boy. He's gotten himself stuck and I'm not sure how to save him." Informed Kazooie.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." consented Bottles. Immediately, he dug to the other side of the hole where Banjo was imprisoned and started pushing him from behind.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching me, Bottles!" screamed Banjo.

Unfortunately, the bear was wedged tightly, and the mole wasn't able to save him.

"Sorry, Kazooie. But there's nothing I can do. Maybe you should ask Mumbo." suggested Bottles.

Kazooie went off to fetch Mumbo.

"So, what do you need help with, bird? Is this a transformation? Or do you just need Mumbo's magic?" questioned the shaman.

"Whatever gets Banjo out of his predicament!" barked Kazooie.

"Very well. Hopefully Mumbo's spell will save the bear." anticipated Mumbo.

Mumbo proceeded to cast a spell that would shrink Banjo and therefore get him unstuck…but at the last second he dropped his wand and it broke into pieces.

"Sorry bird and bear, but it looks like Mumbo's going to need to go to store to get replacement wand." apologized the skull-faced man.

Aggravated, Kazooie went to fetch Humba Wumba.

"Bird need Humba's help to save bear, right?" asked the female shaman.

"Yes, do something!" demanded Kazooie.

Humba Wumba started casting a spell that would change Banjo back to normal…

But at the last minute tripped and fell and ended up casting the spell on her instead, turning her into an infant.

"Wah!" cried the now infant shaman.

Kazooie stomped her talon in frustration and went to fetch Mr. Fit.

"So, Kazooie, do you want me to help you get in shape? Or do you want something else?" interrogated Mr. Fit.

"I need you to get Banjo in shape! He's all fat now and now he's gotten himself in a pickle!" Kazooie explained.

"Very well." nodded Mr. Fit, who started helping Banjo with various exercises…

…but unfortunately, Banjo remained fat regardless of what exercise Mr. Fit told him to do.

"Sorry Banjo and Kazooie, but now it's time for my afternoon jog!" The anteater said as he ran away.

Suffice to say our heroine went on to ask more and more citizens of the Isle of Hags to help her…

…but nothing worked, and our hero remained just as trapped as ever.

She even tried asking for Gruntilda for help at one point, but all that got her was a magic blast to the face.

Eventually, Kazooie was upset, and started to cry.

"Don't worry Kazooie, I'm sure I'll get out of here eventually! All I have to do is wait for me to digest all the honey inside me…" optimized Banjo.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Kazooie proceeded to go up to Banjo, and started squeezing his stomach with her talons.

"What are you up to?" inquired the bear.

Suddenly, the bear proceeded to spit out a large amount of honeycombs. Every time he did so, he got less and less fat…

Until finally he was able to work his way free from the hole.

"Thank you for saving me, Kazooie!" Banjo expressed his gratitude.

"Now try not to eat so much next time." suggested Kazooie.

THE END

_Moral: Eat food in moderation._


End file.
